All the Little Things
by OmiKoneko-Bombay
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Golden Savior

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu, and Project Weiß, and I have nothing to do with them, though I dearly wish I did.

**Summary: **During a Mission, Omi is caught, and saved by a strange dog. How will this affect the Abode of The Weiß-ers? But Omi is caught again, and it's up to Weiß and their dog to save him.

**Rating: **T for now.

**Created by:** OmiKoneko-Bombay

**All the Little Things**

His breath came out in puffs, due to the tempature of the freezing room, which Bombay was held in. One moment, he had the target in sight, and then... well, then, he ended up here, chained to a wall. What's worse was that he couldn't see, and that just made it worse. The boy let out a hiss of irritation. If only he could get this stupid blindfold off! He pulled against his bindings in attempt, but to no avail. If only he had never begged to differ with Abyssinian.

_"I've got the Target in sights, I'm going to take a shot." His still yet young voice flowed through their communicators. _

_"Denied, Bombay. Stay put until we get there." Aybssinian's cold voice took a toll, and Omi frowned. What did Aya think he was, 2? He shook his head, but didn't respond._

_"Report, Bombay. Clear? O--" He shut off communication with them. He didn't want to be babied._

He sighed as he gave up his binding fight. He was tired now, and his wrist along with his ankles, were sore, and he could feel the cool liquid of blood dripping from them. A hiss of pain was all he let out, and nothing more. The Target, Koenma Hajime, was a drug dealer incharge of a prostitution hold. It's not like they never got a mission like that, just... His thoughts came to a halt as the fainest sound of clicking was heard. Not the kind of clicking of a keyboard, but clicking of nails against the ground... Omi jumped suddenly as something began to bite him. No...not him, the bindings! He noticed his legs were free, and kicked off so he was forcing them against the wall, and began to bite and tug at the bindings of his wrists, and soon, he had fallen to the ground, and removed his blindfold to see his savior. His...big furry, golden savior.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." He blinked at the dog before him. Dust covered golden fur, and both eyes were not the same, but blue and gold. Tail was wagging, and tongue lolling out of his jaws. As Omi looked him over from his stance, he remembered his ear-piece.

"Damn! Where is it!" He began to search for it, and finally, after a moment, discovered it, and opened the link.

"Siberian! Balinese! Abyssinian!" He shouted.

_"Omi? Is that you?" _He recognized Ken's voice at once, and he quickly responded.

"Yes! Is the Target eliminated?" Nothing. He frowned.

"Ken-kun?" He asked again, and after a long silence, he could hear the sigh in Ken's voice.

"_No success, Omi. We think he must've gotten out before we took leave. Can you get out?_" Translation to that, Omi mused, was if he knew where he was.

"Not quite sure, but I think I can find my way out..." A glance to the furry companion at his side, who absent mindedly scratched at a perked ear, as if it had been eavesdropping. Omi smiled, and patted his side.

"C'mon boy." With that being said, he took off with the dog close on his heels.


	2. Kiyosho

**Disclaimer:** Weiß Kreuz belongs to Takehito Koyasu, and Project Weiß, and I have nothing to do with them, though I dearly wish I did.

**Summary For the Chapter: **The Weiß-ers return home to discuss the diplomacy situation at hand and the dog.

**Rating: **T for now.

**Created by:** OmiKoneko-Bombay

**All the Little Things**

Chapter 2

"For the last time--**_No_**." Aya's no irritated voice wrung out. Omi looked pleadingly up to the leader.

"B-but Aya-kun... He doesn't have anywhere to go! Besides, he saved me!" The strawberry blonde had protective arms around the neck of his possibly new companion. Of course, if he was able to convince Aya. Even Yoji was attempting to lend a hand.

"Yeah, C'mon, Ayan, can't we keep him? It's not like like he's working for Reiji or something." The lanky blonde laid a hand upon the dog's head, and in response, as if understanding the concept of arguing, gave a soft bark. A vein on Aya's forehead spasmed. Looking back to Omi to ignore Yoji, he froze and twitched. Omi was staring up at him with big, blue watery eyes, pleading, and depression. A pout. Finally, Aya let out a sigh.

"Fine. He's your responsibility, though." He glared, but Omi was too busy jumping with joy.

"Thank you, Thank you, Aya-kun!" He practicly squealed, hugging the dog's golden neck. Ken looked up from the T.V., having not wanted anything to do with the conversation, which without further ado, had turned into the guessed argument.

"What in the world is his breed. He looks foreign." He glanced to the lanky blonde, who he would've guessed had information on such a topic. To his misfortune, Yoji shrugged.

"Not a clue, KenKen." Omi looked up, then smiled softly.

"I'll look up later, right now, can one of you give me a hand with washing him? He's filthy. Yoji and Ken looked to one another, before both coming up with an excuse to wiggle out of what seemed to sound like torture. Omi bit his lip and gave a lopsided pout.

* * *

After all the excitement had settled, the dog bathed and clean, and he and Omi were resting on the couch, it was back to quietness. Well, that was until Manx arrived. The dog, having still been unnamed, lifted his head and perked his ears instantly. Omi casted a look towards the wagging tail of his, then to the stairs as he notcied the woman making her way down. She paused as she saw Omi's companion.

"Well, what a surprise." She blinked as the gentle dog trotted over, sitting and letting Manx stroke his ears. He seemed in bliss. Yoji shot him a jealous look, and Omi sniggered.

"Does he have a name, Bombay?" The woman had crouched down to the dog's level, and Omi declined.

"Not yet, we can't think of anything." The dog himself seemed fit for many names, perhaps even of female. His fur was elegant, never caught, only smooth, his eyes were mix-matched for his breed, which he had recently checked up on, having success on learning he was Golden Retriever, and his kind, gentle face. He looked innocent. Intellegent, too.

"What do you say for Kiyosho? It looks as if to suit this handsome boy." Manx implied, giving a soft chuckle under her breath as the dog licked her cheek. Omi gave a smile.

"You're right, it does suit him... Kiyosho." Said Kiyosho turned his head to the strawberry blonde, and trotted over, resting his head on the boy's thigh. Already, he seemed used to this name. Manx stood again, and gave a smirk.

"There's a mission, boys."

**Authoress Note:**

Kiyosho means Quiet One who knows his own Mind, btw. Reviews will help lighten teh brain ;;


End file.
